


La carta

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2019, First Love, Love Letters, M/M, Top Albus Dumbledore, Young Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 16 del Fictoberfest 2019
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Cuentos de octubre [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 1





	La carta

Verano de 1899. Una lechuza blanca atravesó el marco de la ventana abierta y se posó en su mesa de escritorio, haciendo volar los pergaminos sueltos que había desperdigados y sin ordenar. Era una noche especialmente calurosa y Albus no podía dormir. Estaba sentado entre las sábanas deshechas, perdido en sus cavilaciones, cuando la vio entrar y se puso de pie de un salto, abalanzándose sobre la carta atada a las patas del animal. La desató rápidamente y antes de que pudiera darle un premio, la lechuza levantó el vuelo y salió por donde había llegado.

En la penumbra, observó la nota con detenimiento. En seguida reconoció la letra de Gellert y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado. Los recuerdos de aquel día le asaltaron. Había sido trepidante, como todos los días desde que lo conoció. Iban al bosque, practicaban magia sin preocuparse por estar a la vista de muggles y se tumbaban bajo el sol intercambiando sueños de grandeza y caricias mal disimuladas. Aquel día no fue la primera vez. Se tocaban cada vez que tenían oportunidad, las manos y brazos, las piernas, el rostro, y compartían besos ardientes a escondidas de sus familias, aunque Gellert afirmaba que su tía abuela sospechaba que eran más que amigos.

Desdobló el pergamino, encontrándolo en blanco. Solían hacer ese tipo de hechizos para que nadie se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos. Sólo ellos sabían cómo descubrir lo que había escrito en esas cartas. Apuntando con la punta de su varita a la página blanca, susurró:

—Revela tu secreto al Invencible Señor de la Muerte, Albus Dumbledore.

Y la magia hizo su efecto. La inconfundible letra de Gellert apareció ante sus ojos mientras se tumbaba en la cama. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro nada más empezar a leer.

 _Querido Albus: Ruego que me disculpes por escribirte a esta hora de la madrugada, pero debía tratar este tema de inmediato. Era de suma importancia que lo hiciera. Así que aquí me hallo, sin poder conciliar el sueño en mitad de la noche, impregnando la pluma en negra tinta. El calor insoportable me abrasa la piel y las entrañas, por fuera y por dentro. Podría hablarte de lo que he descubierto acerca de las Reliquias —no mucho, sólo algunas suposiciones confirmadas— o de mis nuevas ideas para llevar a cabo nuestros planes. Por el bien común. Pero también podría confesar que soy incapaz de pensar en algo de eso ahora mismo, porque mi mente vuela hacia ti._ _Podría contarte que ocupas mis pensamientos cada noche calurosa como esta y los labios me laten añorando los tuyos. Podría decirte que me acuesto recordándote, que apareces en mis sueños y por la mañana sigues en mí, en mi mente y dentro de mi piel, por todo mi ser. Podría confesar que el cuerpo me arde en este mismo instante imaginándote aquí, junto a mí, y decirte donde tengo la mano que no sostiene la pluma con la que te escribo._

Un intenso rubor prendió sus mejillas. Su mente construía la imagen perfecta y clara de Gellert frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules y el cabello rubio pegado a su frente, con una mano metida en los pantalones y susurrando su nombre. La reacción fue instantánea. Su mano alcanzó su miembro apenas despierto y lo envolvió, ahogando un gemido.

_Te pido perdón por todo esto, pero es algo que escapa de mi dominio. Si ocupas mis pensamientos y te adueñas de mi inconsciencia, debes comprender que sólo puedo dejarte hacer conmigo lo que desees, como un siervo ofrece su vida y su alma a su amo, oh, mi Invencible Señor de la Muerte. Perdóname por usar el recuerdo de tus besos inocentes y castos para algo tan carnal y de naturaleza tan impura, pero si no lo hago pasaré la noche en vela, dando vueltas en la cama, con una erección que ruega una atención que no es la mía y que sólo puedo apagar si es contigo, imaginando que estas manos que recorren mi cuerpo son tuyas y sólo tuyas._

_Podría pensar que el calor te abrasa al leer esta carta tanto como a mí. Que tu respiración se torna pesada y acelerada, inundando el silencio con el sonido de tus suspiros roncos. Podría imaginarte tumbado en la cama con sólo la ropa interior porque hace demasiado calor para llevar pijama. Tu blanca y perfecta piel deslumbrante bajo los rayos de la luna, espía nocturna que te observa a través de la ventana. Esa piel cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor apenas perceptible, pero yo la notaría, Albus, y sentiría el impulso de probarla. ¿Me dejarías? ¿Dejarías que te lamiera como un perro sediento? Porque estoy sediento de deseo, Albus, y no podría contener un jadeo al saborear esa esencia en mis papilas gustativas. Imagina mi lengua paseándose por tu cuerpo. Tan caliente, tan húmeda. Bebiendo tu sudor, deteniéndose a jugar con tus pezones sin prisa porque tenemos la noche entera para degustarnos poco a poco._

A veces creía que Gellert era legeremante, pues sabía lo que pensaba y se adelantaba a sus acciones como si de verdad leyera su mente. Incluso a distancia como en ese momento, sabía que Albus se había quitado la ropa de dormir y podía adivinar el resultado de sus palabras en él sin necesidad de verlo. Albus se deshacía en jadeos que intentaba mantener en voz baja para no despertar a sus hermanos. Pero podía sentir a Gellert, sus manos, sus labios, su lengua explorando rincones de su piel que no sabía que existían y, mucho menos, causar tanto placer, y era demasiado para mantenerse cuerdo. La carta seguía alimentando su imaginación, que quemaba todo a su paso.

_No te contengas. Suspira conmigo, mi Invencible Señor de la Muerte, y que nuestros suspiros se unan a la incesante sinfonía de los grillos que cantan fuera de la habitación. ¿Qué querrías que hiciera? Si me rogaras que me frotara contra ti, lo haría. Si me pidieras que te quitara la ropa interior y deslizara tu miembro en mi boca, lo haría. Sólo tendrías que pedirlo y para mí sería una orden que cumplir._

Los vislumbró a ambos, desnudos en esa cama. El calor fundiéndolos en uno solo, hasta que ya no supiera dónde terminaba él y dónde empezaba Gellert. Gimiendo su nombre, _Gellert_ , a pesar de no recordar el suyo.

Su mano se movía sola, errática, mientras intentaba mantener la concentración en aquella carta para construir a su alrededor escenas de lo que Gellert describía tan detalladamente. No quería perder detalle de su narración, aunque en ocasiones las lágrimas le impedían ver. Cuando eso pasaba, respiraba hondo e intentaba recobrar el sentido. Al final, conseguía calmarse lo suficiente para seguir leyendo.

_Te deseo tanto, con tanta fuerza que podría romperme por ti. Ni siquiera puedo correrme a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi mano. Sabes qué necesito, ¿verdad? Lo vería en tus ojos nublados de placer. Dejaría que introdujeras tus dedos en mi boca y los llenaría de saliva para que me abrieras, para poder sentirte dentro y sobre mí, follándome mientras haya oscuridad y el mundo esté cubierto de sombras. Pero no te tengo. Así que me penetro con mis propios dedos e imagino que eres tú, llenándome con la intensidad de tu poderosa magia hasta notar la vorágine de sensaciones previas al orgasmo. Es entonces cuando puedo liberarme de este éxtasis que me consume. Sólo pensando en ti. Sólo contigo._

Y con esa imagen, la de Gellert derramándose con los dedos en su entrada, tuvo el orgasmo más apasionado de su vida. Sólo con él.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba emocionada con esta idea. La imagen de Dumbledore y Grindelwald experimentando un amor pasional en su juventud es algo que me encanta demasiado. Ha quedado raro y poético, como siempre que escribo lemon en el móvil... me he dado cuenta de que funciono mejor ahí que en papel, al menos para este tipo de escenas.


End file.
